


Nia Nal imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: a collection of Nia Nal imagines form my tumblrs





	1. being the Danvers brother and dating Nia headcanons

· You met Nia through Kara

· it was weeks of flirting with each other until Alex finally told you to just ask her out already

· Alex and Kara helped you get ready for your date

· both you and Nia were so nervous about the date but it went great

· after a few more dates you officially asked her to be your girlfriend

· your sisters always giving you advice

· “bring her flowers”

· “cook her dinner”

· Taking her out to lunch to talk about her day

· she always asks you to read her articles before she sumbits them

· You accidently let it slip that Kara was Supergirl when Nia told you about her powers

· you don’t know who was madder, Kara or Alex


	2. being a speedster and dating Nia headcanons

· calming her down whenever she gets nervous

· thinking it’s adorable when she rambles

· listening to her talk about her day at work and how much she loves her job

· loving how passionate she is

· especially about sticking up for whats right

· being concerned about her falling asleep all the time

· you’re the first person she told about Naltor and her powers

· that’s when you told her you were a speedster

· saving people she sees bad things happen to in her dreams

· she loves shopping with you and picking out clothes she thinks you’d look cute in

· bringing her coffee at work so she stays awake

· and dinner when she stays late working on an article

· Lena and Kara always commenting how sweet you are

· both feeling like the luckiest people in the world to have each other


	3. stay

“Do you really have to go?” Nia sighed watching as you wiggled into your jeans.

“I’ve got work in the morning and if i stay the night you know I’m not gonna want to leave,” you chuckled leaning down and kissing her quickly before looking around for your shirt.

“But if you stay i can make you breakfast in the morning,” she smiled.

“I do like the sound of that.”

She sat up in bed, the duvet around her chest.

“Come here,” she said putting her hand on the back of your neck and bringing you down for a kiss.

The kiss turned heated, slipping her tongue in your mouth.

“Stay,” she mumbled in between kisses.

“I’ll stay,” you said climbing on top of her.

It didn’t take long for Nia to get you back out of your jeans.

But she did keep her word and made you breakfast in the morning.


	4. Workplace activities (nsfw)

It was a usual day at Catco, all morning you had been busy typing away at your desk in the middle of the crowded office working on your latest article.

Nia came by, hopping up on your desk and smiling at you.

“Whatcha doin?” She asked swinging her legs in the air.

“James’ assigned me this article about the children of Liberty but i can’t get any credible sources to give a quote, they’re all too scared about being targeted,” you sighed leaning back in your chair noticing the sundress she was wearing, “aren’t you supposed to be having lunch with Kara”

“She called saying she was out in the field and probably won’t be back in time so now I’m here,” she chuckled.

“Lunch actually sounds great I could really use a distraction right now,” you said shutting down your computer.

“There’s something else i think you could use as a distraction,” she said getting off your desk.

“And what’s that?” You questioned.

She put her hands on your shoulders and leaned down to whisper in your ear, “I’m not wearing any panties.”

You gulped at her admission.

“I can’t wait until we’re alone, there are so many things i want to do to you right now,” you mumbled low so no one would hear.

“Meet me in the copy room in 5,” she said biting her lip and walking away casually.

A few minutes later you made your way to the copy room, looking around before entering.

Nia was already there waiting so you locked the door behind you.

You wasted no time and kissed her deeply, picking her up and setting her on the table.

“We don’t have a lot of time,” she said as you nipped down her neck.

“Then we better hurry,” you said running your hands under her dress.

She undid your slacks, releasing your cock and stroking it.

You pulled her to the edge of the table, slipping your cock inside her.

She moaned loudly and you kissed her to muffle the sounds.

You thrusted your hips, palming at her chest.

“Just like that,” she grunted.

You were getting close to your release but there was suddenly a knock on the door.

“Hello? Is someone in there? Why is the door locked?”

It was Kara.

“Uh be right out,” Nia yelled.

You made yourselves decent before opening the door.

“Nia? What are you doing in there-” Kara questioned and then she saw you, “oh hi Y/N-wait Y/N? Oh gosh um Nia i think we need to have a talk about workplace… activities.”

“No no it won’t happen again I promise… Can we not tell James about… about this,” Nia pleaded.

“What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him i guess,” Kara said awkwardly.

“Thank you thank you thank you,” Nia sighed in relief.

“Maybe Nia and I should go finish our lunch break somewhere else,” you added.

“That would be a good idea,” Kara nodded.

When you and Nia got to the elevator you both laughed.

“That was awkward,” Nia chuckled.

“At least is was just Kara…So you want to go to my car or?”

“Really Y/N? After what just happened,” Nia said smacking your shoulder.

“What? We can’t finish what we started? We still have another 40 minutes,” you said innocently.

“Fine but you’re spending at least half that time going down on me,” she stated as the elevator door opened and she strutted out.

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” you said excitedly following after her.


End file.
